Masa Lalu, Perjuangan, dan Harapan (Short Version)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: [dedikasi Hari Pahlawan - 10 November 2016] "Kami harus saling mengubah diri, hanya dengan itulah tanah air kami tidak akan MATI!"


**MASA LALU, PERJUANGAN, DAN HARAPAN**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers, belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **.**

 **Rated : K+**

 **.**

 **Genre : Angst/Poetry**

 **.**

 **Summary : Untaian puisi untuk hari Pahlawan Indonesia pada tanggal 10 November 2016. Terima kasih Pahlawanku, dan terima kasih Indonesia...**

 **.**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA IDNM**

 **(Personification of INDONE5IA)**

 **.**

 **[DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK HARI PAHLAWAN INDONESIA PADA 10 NOVEMBER 2016]**

 **-Jawa Tengah, Indonesia; 10/11/2016-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dahulu, negeri ini hampir mati...

Dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan...

Dengan mayat dan bangkai raga manusia pejuang...

Menghiasi seluruh tempat di negeri ini...

.

.

.

.

 _[Hanya ada luka yang hancur di benak Dirga.._

 _Saat keadaan memilukan tersapu oleh netra..._

 _Tanpa terlewat setitikpun jua di angkasa..._

 _Seakan meminta tolong kepada cakrawala...]_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

.

.

.

.

Di tangan para penjajah yang tamak sifatnya...

Selama lebih dari 350 tahun lamanya...

Tersiksa dan terhina di tangan mereka semua...

Tiada terasa harga diri di raga..

.

.

.

.

 _[Sungguh lara hati kecil Nusa ini..._

 _Apakah kesalahan kami..._

 _Apakah dosa-dosa besar kami..._

 _Haruskah kami menerima penderitaan kini?]_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siksaan, cacian, makian, dan paksaan yang kami terima...

Seakan memberikan kami perubahan...

Perubahan yang sangatlah berarti bagi kami dan negeri ini...

Kami mulai berani untuk merebut kembali tanah kelahiran kami...

.

.

.

 _[Kami harus saling merubah diri..._

 _Hanya dengan itulah tanah kami tidak akan mati...]_

* * *

.

.

.

..

.

.

Menyerang, menerkam, menerjang...

Tanpa takut dan gentar kami lakukan...

Dengan bambu runcing sebagai lambang...

Supaya daerah kami terbebas dari penjajahan...

.

.

.

 _[Menerkam, menerjang, terjang..._

 _Tak gentar, tak gentar..._

 _Menyerang, menyerang..._

 _Majulah, majulah.._

 _Menang...]_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Namun karena persenjataan kami yang kurang memadai...

Dan persatuan nasionalis kami yang tiada...

Perlawanan kami terhadap penjajah mengalami kegagalan...

Menjadi perjuangan yang sia-sia saja...

.

.

.

 _[Kami gagal..._

 _Kami tak mampu kali ini..._

 _Namun, Tuhan..._

 _Berikanlah kami, kesempatan lagi..._

 _Agar kami dapat memerdekakan tanah air kami...]_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

.

.

.

.

Hingga pada tahun 1908...

Persatuan nasionalis kami mulai terketuk dan tumbuh...

Persatuan yang membuat kami menjadi lebih kuat...

Persatuan yang membuat nama **Indonesia** dikenal...

.

.

.

 _[Marilah kita berseru..._

 _Indonesia bersatu..._

 _Hiduplah tanahku, hiduplah negeriku..._

 _Bangsaku, rakyatku semuanya..._

 _Bangunlah jiwanya, bangunlah badannya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _UNTUK INDONESIA RAYA!]_

* * *

.

.

.

Perjuangan modern telah dimulai...

Perjuangan yang tidak lagi kedaerahan, namun secara nasional...

Yang ditandai dengan berdirinya organisasi nasional di Indonesia

Perjuangan menuju ke **INDONESIA MERDEKA**...

.

.

.

 _[Persatuan nasional, untuk memerdekakan seluruh wilayah Indonesia..._

 _Dengan tumpah darah Indonesia sendiri sebagai saksinya...]_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

37 tahun perjuangan modern terlaksana...

Hingga pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1945, dimana kami menyatakan MERDEKA

Dengan dibacakannya teks proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia...

Dan berkibarnya bendera Sang Saka Merah Putih di angkasa...

.

.

.

 _[Indonesia Raya..._

 _Merdeka, merdeka..._

 _Tanahku, negeriku, yang kucinta..._

 _Indonesia Raya..._

 _Merdeka, merdeka_

 _Hiduplah Indonesia Raya~]_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, para penjajah kembali...

Ingin merebut kemerdekaan dari kami...

Ingin kembali menguasai tanah air bangsa kami...

Hingga akhirnya, pertumpahan darah kembali terjadi...

.

.

.

 _[Tanpa dijajah oleh mereka..._

 _Kita tidak akan mengenal nama Indonesia sebaga negara..._

 _Kita tidak akan berjuang demi Indonesia..._

 _Namun penjajahan itu sangat menyiksa...]_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

.

.

.

.

Namun kemerdekaan tetap berada di pangkuan Indonesia...

Mereka tidak bisa menggoyahkan negeri kita...

Namun belum semua wilayah NRI merdeka...

Karena Irian Barat masih ada di tangan mereka...

.

.

.

 _[Kita rebut Papua dari mereka!_

 _Karena Papua juga adalah bagian dari Indonesia!_

 _Merdeka!_

 _Merdeka!]_

.

* * *

.

 **"Kami ingin negeri kami berdaulat penuh...**

 **Karena hal itulah kami memiliki senjata yang ampuh untuk mengusir penjajah...**

 **Senjata yang mustahil untuk dihancurkan...**

 **Dan senjata itu adalah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persatuan, dan kesatuan..."**

 **-=-IoI-=-**

 **"Bawakan aku seribu generasi tua Indonesia...**

 **Maka akan kami cabut gunung dari tempatnya..**

 **.**

 **Bawakan aku seribu pemuda-pemudi Indonesia...**

 **Niscaya akan aku goncangkan dunia..."**

 **-Ir. Soekarno-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Perseteruan Indonesia-Netherlands semakin memanas...

Indonesia ingin tetap merdeka, dan Netherlands yang ingin tetap menguasainya...

Hingga diadakannya perundingan-perundingan diantara mereka...

Justru terlihat seperti menguntungkan pihak Netherlands...

.

.

.

.

.

Irianlah yang harus memilih...

Antara Indonesia atau Netherlands ia berpaling...

Benaknya mengingat perjuangan NRI untuknya...

Dan ia berpaling ke arah Indonesia...

.

.

.

.

 _[Beta takut untuk memilih keduanya..._

 _Namun, beta juga harus melakukannya..._

 _Jadi pilihan beta..._

 _Beta lebih memilih kakak Indonesia..._

 _Kakak Indonesia mati-matian berjuang demi tanah beta..._

 _Dengan perjuangannya lah Indonesia merdeka..._

 _Maka dari itu, bulatlah tekad beta..._

 _Berpalinglah beta kepada kakak Indonesia...]_

* * *

.

.

 **"Rakyat Papua lebih memilih untuk kembali ke pangkuan Ibu Pertiwi...**

 **Dan itu merupakan pilihan mereka sendiri...**

 **Tanpa ada yang memaksa mereka..."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Masalah demi masalah datang...

Seakan menggentarkan kekuasaan Indonesia...

Namun dengan senyuman tulusnya Indonesia dapat bertahan...

Membuat negara lain heran melihatnya...

.

.

 _._

 _[Lihatlah! Negeri itu tersenyum!_

 _Bahkan ketika negaranya sedang krisis sekalipun!_

 _Sungguh, dia adalah negara yang kuat!]_

 _._

* * *

.

 **"Apa ada negara lain yang bisa melakukannya...**

 **Dilanda kesulitan, namun tetap membantu negara lain?"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Medali dan penghargaan pada negeri ini...

Membuat negara lain iri melihatnya...

Namun itulah usaha kita bersama...

Untuk mengharumkan nama bangsa...

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, penghargaan itu seakan terkikis oleh waktu...

Melihat generasi negeri ini yang rusak mentalnya...

Hanya saja, tak ada yang bisa mengembalikan waktu...

Waktu yang membawa para generasi lama kami pergi...

.

.

.

 _[Biarkanlah waktu berlalu dan mati..._

 _Berlalu seiring bertambah tuanya negeri ini..._

 _Namun jangan biarkan kedaulatan negeri ini ikut pergi..._

 _Sehingga hilanglah bukti perjuangan kami...]_

.

.

* * *

 **"Sekarang, negara adidaya mengancam Indonesia...**

 **Mengancam kedaulatan negara ini dari luar...**

 **Apakah kalian akan membiarkan negeri ini runtuh...**

 **Dan hanya menjadi untaian kata yang tiada arti di dunia..?"**

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

.

.

.

Generasi kini mulai rusak moralnya...

Telah berubah jugalah perilakunya...

Tuhan, ubahlah sikap dan perilaku mereka...

Untuk melindungi NKRI dari ancaman dunia...

.

.

.

 _[Para pemuda dan pemudi Indonesia..._

 _Apakah kalian membiarkan Indonesia menangis begitu saja...?_

 _Melihat perilaku kalian di depan matanya saja..._

 _Sudah cukup meninggalkan lara yang dalam di hati sanubarinya...]_

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **"Lara itu akan tetap ada sampai kapanpun...**

 **Kecuali jika ada yang dapat mengubah sejarah..."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Apa salah Indonesia kepada kalian...?

Apakah dosa-dosa yang telah Indonesia lakukan...

Hingga kalian menyesal dilahirkan di Indonesia...

Mengolok negeri ini, namun membanggakan negara lain...?

.

.

.

.

 _[Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua.._

 _Maaf karena kalian terlahir di negeri hancur nan bobrok di dunia..._

 _Maaf telah membuat kalian menyesal selamanya..._

 _Kalian boleh meninggalkan Indonesia...]_

.

.

* * *

 **"Indonesia menerima kalian semua apa adanya...**

 **Tapi apakah kalian menerima Indonesia dengan segala keistimewaanya?"**

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

.

.

.

Coba kalian pikirkan...

Di negeri inilah kalian dapat mengubah dunia...

Di negara inilah kalian menyampaikan ide-ide janius kalian...

Dan disinilah kalian berada, Indonesia...

.

.

.

 _[Jangan pikirkan apa yang negeri ini berikan kepadamu..._

 _Namun pikirkanlah apa yang telah kau beri untuk negeri ini...]_

* * *

.

.

.

Seburuk, sejelek, dan sehancur apapun Indonesia...

Berterimakasihlah kepadanya...

Dan berterimakasihlah kepada Pahlawan dia angkasa sana...

Yang telah rela mengorbankan hidup dan matinya untuk merdeka...

.

.

.

.

Dan berpalinglah kepada sang personifikasi negara...

Genggam erat kedua tangannya yang terluka...

Katakanlah, "Aku bangga, terlahir menjadi putera puteri Indonesia.."

Dengan bumi pertiwi sebagai saksinya...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Pattimura-Pattimura lama mungkin boleh mati...

Namun, Pattimura-Pattimura barulah yang akan menggoncangkan dunia!"

.

"Masa depan Indonesia ada di tangan kami...

Karena kamilah, generasi Indonesia!"

.

"Kami tidak takut untuk berperang, bahkan dengan negara terkuat di dunia sekalipun.

Jika mereka menggoyahkan kedaulatan negara kami!"

.

"Rawe-rawe rantas, malang-malang putung!

Siapapun yang menghalangi kami untuk meraih cita-cita kami,

Maka akan kami bunuh saat itu juga!"

.

"MERDEKA ATAU MATI!"

.

"Bangsa yang besar, adalah Bangsa yang menghargai jasa Pahlawannya..."

.

"Berkacalah pada sejarah yang telah terukir indah dan berhentilah menatap masa depan dengan mata yang buta..."

.

"Darahmu tumpah di Tanah Pusaka, jiwamu mengawal tegaknya Indonesia, Engkau pahlawanku, engkaulah sang kusuma negara!"

.

"Kibarkanlah sayapmu di angkasa raya, wahai generasi bangsa!

Junjung tinggilah harkat dan martabat negeri tercinta kita!"

.

"Jika rasa takut dalam kebaikan tidak hilang,

maka yakinlah bahwa kemajuan hanyalah angan semata!"

.

"Perjuangan melawan penjajah memang sulit...

namun perjuangan menghadapi dirimu sendiri adalah lebih sulit!"

.

"Mari berkarya untuk negeri tercinta...

Kembangkanlah bakatmu, meskipun seluruh dunia menolak..

Namun saat mereka melihatmu berhasil melalui bakatmu...

Maka merekalah yang akan mencarimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Selamat Hari Pahlawan yang ke-71.

Kobarkan semangat perjuangan memajukan Indonesia!

Biatkan semangat para pahlawan menitis kepada kami...

Karena kitalah, PAHLAWAN MUDA BANGSA!

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Kita, generasinya..

Untuk mengubah Indonesia Pusaka..

Menjadi yang lebih baik~

Di mata seluruh dunia~

Generasi muda...

Saatnya bangkit sekarang...

Goncangkan dunia dari sini~

Membawa Indonesia~

Kami kan mengubah negara..

Negara Indonesia kita...

Menjadi mutiara berharga...

Mengejutkan dunia~~

Ini saatnya...

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **"Terima kasih pahlawan, karenamu Indonesia kami dapat merdeka, berdaulat, dan istimewa sampai sekarang ini... Semoga seluruh dosa-dosamu diampuni oleh Sang Maha... Dan engkau ditempatkan di sisi-Nya yang kudus...**

 **Amiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn~~~"**

* * *

 **Ada review untuk fanfictions ini?**

 **Selamat Hari Pahlawan Indonesia... :)**


End file.
